


Turf Wars, But It Has Shenanigans

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: As you do, Comedy, Fluff, Gang shenanigans, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc is in a gang, i swear to god if that becomes a tag-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc accidentally reveals to a rival gang he has a boyfriend. The obvious solution is to have a sleepover until he's sure Nathaniel will be safe!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Turf Wars, But It Has Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts).



> BIRTHDAY FIC BIRTHDAY FIC BIRTHDAY FIC
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MPUPPY YOU ABSOLUTE ANGEL
> 
> special thanks to Kopy for coming up with the name

“Marinette!” That was the only warning the girl got before Marc slammed his way through her trapdoor, climbing up into the room, “I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up!”

“Woah, calm down,” Marinette said, climbing down from her bed as Tikki dove beneath a pillow/ “What happened?”

Marc fidgeted with his hands, “A mistake. It’s a long story.”

\---

Nathaniel looked up from putting the last dish in the dishwasher when he heard his doorbell ring. He strolled over, swinging the door open. Marc stood there nervously.

“Marc? Did something happen?”

“Um, nothing!” Marc stuttered out, “I was just wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover for a couple nights. I like being around you.”

Nathaniel beamed, “Oh sure! I’ll always take an opportunity to hang with the most amazing boyfriend in the world!”

Marc sputtered, flattered, as Nathaniel walked back inside his apartment to pack.

\---

Derek snarled at the two boys entering the house. He slid back behind the wall to address the gang members he had gathered. 

“We need to destroy them,” He spit out. His gang nodded in agreement. They shared a strong hatred of the members of their rival gang, the one that boy belonged to. “Let’s break into the house then kill them.”

“How are we getting in?” One of the female members asked. 

He smirked, “I have an idea.”

\---

Anthony wasn’t exactly sure what the plan was here. They had jumped some poor pizza delivery person about ten minutes prior to steal his uniform. 

Now the newest member of the gang stood at the house’s doorstep, holding a pizza box in hand.

He sighed deeply, before puffing up his chest. This plan was all riding on him! Anthony couldn’t mess this up!

He reached out and rang the doorbell, starting his mission.

\---

Marc wrapped a blanket around his boyfriend, who simply giggled in response. Nathaniel crawled closer to the other, getting comfortable on the bed.

They leaned against each other, watching a cartoon on Marc’s laptop. Their binge session was interrupted by a doorbell ringing.

The two traveled downstairs to look at Blemir, Marc’s older sister standing at the doorway.

“But no one here ordered pizza,” She questioned, confused, turning slightly to stare at her brother. He shook his head as a way to communicate he hadn’t ordered pizza either.

There was a faraway shout before the pizza delivery person bolted. 

“Weird,” Blemir stated, shutting the door as the boys looked out the window to see the person being tackled into a bush.

“What’s that about?” Nathaniel murmured, before Marc pulled him away, laughing nervously.

“Let’s get back to watching cartoons, okay?”

\---

“But no one here ordered pizza.”

Fuck.

“ABORT!” Derek screeched, and Anthony followed his orders, running away from the house. As he ran past a bush, a boy with blond hair and dark skin with light spots tackled him into that very same bush, followed by two similar looking girls.

Once again.

Fuck.

The triplets hovered above Anthony as he laid on the greenery. The boy (He only knew his name was Willy because of Derek insisting they all memorize everything about the gang) took off his glasses and rubbed them clean, before sighing and talking.

“Look, I know we play fight-”  _ Play fight??  _ “-a lot because rivals, haha, that’s what we do, but let’s not cockblock our lil bro while he has his boyfriend over, okay?” 

Did… Did they think their rivalry was one between friends instead of enemies?! What the fuck?!

One of the girls with a poofy bun with a bow on the left side opened the pizza box. She loudly gasped in excitement, “Look at all these guns!” Milly turned to him, eyes practically sparkling. “If you wanted to give us this gift, you could’ve just showed up normally instead of trying to surprise us!” The remaining triplet, Lily, identical to Milly minus the hair accessory being different (it was a ribbon headband instead of a bow), snickered at her excitement.

A girl with medium length gray hair slid over, picking up one of the aforementioned guns, “Oh, these are super high quality!” Kaisley (That was her name, right?) smiled at him, “Tell me where you got these!”

Anthony was forced to lay there the rest of the night listening to the four gush over the guns he brought. It was surprisingly charming, for a conversation about which guns are more effective in a fight.

Maybe the other gang wasn’t so bad.

\---

Derek huffed upon seeing Anthony vibing with some of their rivals. 

“Change of plans!” He announced to the remaining members, “We’re going to enter through his window!”

“Up there?” Madeline asked, pointing up at the third floor window. Derek nodded.

“I have a rope! Let’s do this!”

\---

Derek climbed up onto the roof of the building, holding the rope steady for his gang to climb up. As they climbed up, a knife appeared from the second floor window, cutting the rope. The people climbing it collapsed into a pile on the ground.

Some people walked over to drag them away, amidst the groans of pain.

\---

Nathaniel laid his head on Marc’s shoulder, humming contently. He yawned, scooting closer to him. The writer sighed, staring dreamily at the boy.

Their eyes fluttered closed at the same time, drifting off to sleep.

At least, until a loud crashing from outside startled the two.

Nathaniel jolted off the bed, “What was that?”

Marc bit his lips, “Ah, it’s raccoons!” 

The artist turned to him, blinking, “Raccoons.”

“Raccoons!” Marc blurted out, silently hoping for Nathaniel to drop the subject.

Nathaniel laughed, “Whatever you say.” He crawled back onto the bed, returning to his previous position next to Marc.

\---

“Okay, look, you guys gotta stop trying to crash our boy’s date,” Sanyu murmured, admonishing the sheepish members of the other gang.

“Yeah, not cash money,” Mary shook her head, crossing her arms.

Nikki pulled out a knife, “I will personally stab all of you if any of you try again tonight.” Mary reached out and pushed her girlfriend’s hand down. 

Yin sighed, “But the threat still stands.”

In unison, the gang members glared at the pile of people on the ground. They nervously gulped, standing up, and running far, far away from the house.

“Cowards,” Derek growled under his breath.

Well, it’s like they said.

If you want it done right, you have to do it yourself.

\---

Marinette cautiously opened the door, sneaking in quietly. Marc glanced up from his position on the bed. She was mildly impressed with his ability to not move the rest of his body at all to not alert Nathaniel to someone entering the room.

She mouthed the words “Just a precaution,” before shutting the door behind her, standing in the corner with a smile.

Marc blinked, before turning his attention back to his boyfriend and the laptop in front of him.

\---

After staring at the stars for a while (Might as well take advantage of the view, right?), Derek slid down the sides of the building, reaching the window to Marc’s room. He smirked, reaching out to pull the window open.

\---

Marc maneuvered his and Nathaniel’s bodies so they could be laying down comfortably. After an extra hour of watching cartoons, Nathaniel had finally fallen asleep.

Marc yawned. It seemed he was too. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, smiling. While his paranoia over mentioning having a boyfriend near their rival gang (Which, Marc was actually pretty sure he and Marinette were the only one who knew they were serious in their desire to destroy them) wasn’t exactly out of nowhere, it seemed like the rival gang hadn’t actually gotten to him or his boyfriend tonight and he could sleep without worry.

He nuzzled his head into the crook between Nathaniel’s head and shoulder, eyes closing. There was a small creaking noise, but it was probably nothing.

A few seconds passed before a loud thunk echoed throughout the room. Marc immediately shot up (without waking Nathaniel surprisingly), grabbing his phone off the nightstand next to him. He quickly turned on the flashback, shining it at whatever made the noise.

  
Marinette stared back at him, a baseball bat raised in front of her. She squeaked out a simple sentence. “Uh. Guess someone got in.”

The two cousins blinked at each other. Marinette slowly knelt down, picking up an unconscious body (He  _ thinks _ it’s their rival gang’s leader, but he’s not sure) and tossing it over her shoulder. “Have fun!” Marinette chirped, “If Nathaniel is limping anytime within the next week, I’ll keep quiet.” 

As Marc choked on his saliva, she made her way over to the window, tossing the body out. From the sound made afterward, Marc could assume the body landed in a bush but he wasn’t sure. She held her fingers up in a peace sign, waiting for one in return from Marc, before also jumping out herself.

He shrugged, moving back to cuddling Nathaniel.

Overall, despite the rival gang trying to break into his house several times tonight, he got a sleepover with his boyfriend out of it, and that made it all worth it for Marc.


End file.
